Bronies Wrocław
Wrocław (znany również jako Breslau) - jeden z największych fandomów lokalnych w Polsce. Fandom ten powstał jako 4. w kolejności. Za jego rozpoczęcie uznaje się Pierwszy Wrocławski Ponymeet, który odbył się 12 listopada 2011 roku. Dane podstawowe thumb|Skucykowany herb Wrocławia sporządzony przed Madaka Grupa facebookowa: Bronies Wrocław Liczba ludzi na grupie: 340 (dane z dnia 12.01.2014) Kucyk-Patron: nieoficjalnie - Lord Solaris Kucyk Wrocławia: obnie brak, wcześniej projekt Kopernikuca, zaniechany Liczba artystów: brak danych Liczba pisarzy: brak danych Historia Pierwszy Wrocławski Ponymeet thumb|left|Zdjęcie grupowe z I Wrocławskiego PonymeetuJako początek istnienia fandomu we Wrocławiu można uznać Pierwszy Wrocławski Ponymeet, który odbył się 12 listopada 2011 roku. Został onzorganizowany przez dwójkę fanów kucyków, którzy zgadali się, co do niego na streamie: Angela i Freya. Ekipa zebrała się w pubie Spiż, po czym wyruszyła w stronę Wyspy Słodowej. Tam, po uprzednim przedstawieniu się, całość zaczęła się bliżej zapoznawać. Przed emisją odcinka ruszyli oni do KFC, aby tam obejrzeć najnowszą część serialu, coś zjeść oraz dokończyć wcześniejsze rozmowy. Całość zakończyła się w pubie XIII Igieł, gdzie więzy zacieśniły się podczas gry w My Little Pony: Drinking is Magic. Na meetcie było około 20 osób, z czego jeden gość z Krakowa i drugi z Szwajcari. Drugi Wrocławski Ponymeet thumb|left|Agu wraz ze swoją nagrodą i pracą konkursową.Niecały miesiąc po pierwszym meetcie thumb|Zbiorowe zdjęcie z II Wrocławskiego Ponymeetu. thumb|Muna wraz ze swoją nagrodą. zorganizowany został Drugi Wrocławski Ponymeet, który odbył się 17 grudnia 2011 roku. Tym razem grono poprzednich organizatorów powiększyło się o Deepshallowa, ówczesnego administratora Bronies Polska. Podczas tego meetu powstała tradycja tak zwanego Circle of Friends, w którym każdy po kolei przedstawiał się i mówił coś o sobie. Obył się też wtedy pierwszy we Wrocławiu konkurs, w którym do wygrania były dwie koszulki. Obydwie nagrody przypadły płci pięknej: thumb|left|Zwycięzca konkursu na najlepszą pracę. pierwszą koszulkę wygrała Muna za miniaturową figurkę Vinyl Scratch, natomiast druga nagroda przypadła Agu za rysunek Fluttershy. Na wyspie słodowej została także odśpiewana piosenka At the Gala . Kolejny raz spotkanie zakończyło się w XIII Igłach, gdzie pozostała ekipa rozegrała kolejną partię w My Little Pony: Drinking is Magic. Na meetcie pojawiła się ekipa z Poznania oraz Krakowa. Łącznie zebrało się 46 osób. Żaden łabądź nie ucierpiał podczas trwania tego meetu. Trzeci Wrocławski Ponymeet Kolejny, trzeci już Meet odbył się 04 lutego 2012 roku w klubie Pod Kolumnami. Grono organizatorskie powiększyło się o Madaka , Elmachtronika oraz Kairę. Podczas meetu odbył się konkurs na na najlepszą pracę artystyczną, który wygrał wstaw wraz ze swoim wstaw. Po raz pierwszy też zostały spisane wyniki ankiety, na podstawie której wyłoniono najbardziej lubianego: *kuca z mane 6: Rainbow Dash (15 głosów), *księżniczkę: Luna (22 głosy), *kuca tła: Derpy Hooves (12 głosów), *fandomowego kuca: Derpy Hooves (20 głosów), *muzycznego kuca: Octavia (23 głosy), *kuca z CMC: Scootaloo (20 głosów), *fanficka: Cupcakes (12 głosów), *piosenkę: Winter Wrap Up (20 głosów). Na meetcie mieliśmy okazję gościć zarówno stałych jak i nowych bywalców z Krakowa i Poznania. Wydarenie to było połączone z urodzinami jednego z Wrocławskich bronies - Poldka . Łącznie na meetcie spotkały się 48 osoby. Muzyka Stolicę Dolnego Śląska zamieszkują trzy osoby tworzące muzykę: *Angel Śpiewa *Flutter Rex *Flyghtning Kategoria:Miasta